


pumpkin power

by glossyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyeol/pseuds/glossyeol
Summary: chanyeol decides to have some fun with a pumpkin.





	pumpkin power

Chanyeol looks at the pumpkin in deep thought.  
It was freshly carved by Junmyeon and Sehun along with a few others. But this one, this one was special. Chanyeol picks up the pumpkin and admires it’s smooth, orange skin and then turns it upside down and sees a small hole. Usually, you would stick a candle in there to illuminate the cute expression on the front but chanyeol wanted something else. Chanyeol wanted his dick in there. He wanted to fuck the damn pumpkin. 

There was no one in the dorm that night except for Jongin and he was sleeping. Everyone knows that bitch sleeps like a bear for hours. Chanyeol contemplates for a few more seconds, then picks up the pumpkin from the kitchen table and walks to his room.

Once in his room, Chanyeol closes the door. He stops and thinks about Jongin again. He is in the room next to him and Chanyeol has thin walls so it would be easy for him to hear him if he did wake up but on the other hand he really wants to fuck this pumpkin.

“Fuck it” chanyeol whispers. He goes to his bedside drawer and pulls out his favorite pumpkin spice lube. His dick’s already dripping wet after just thinking of fucking the pumpkin but he wants shit to go smoothly so he grabs it anyways.

He strips himself of his favorite “it’s spooky time bitches” shirt and his skinny jeans and then flops onto his bed, his dick aching with need. He adjusts himself so he’s leaning against the headboard and then pops open the lube and squirts some on his dick. He’s extremely hard by now. 

Chanyeol slowly slides the pumpkin down his dick and moans loudly. It feels better than he could ever imagine. He starts slowly pumping it up and down his [tiny] cock and keeps moaning. 

“ugh yes” he whimpers out, “Lemme get that pumpkussy”. As he keeps going, he begins moaning louder and louder. 

“UGH FUCK”, he screams. He knew he was getting close but before he can cum, he hears his door slam open. 

“Hey Chanyeol do you remember where i put my phon- OH MY GOD IS THAT A FUCKING PUMPKIN ON YOUR DICK”, Jongin screeched.

“JONGIN I CAN EXPLAIN”, Chanyeol yelled back. 

Jongin swallowed loudly and then said “I won’t tell anyone if...” Chanyeol was hella confused.

“If what?” he inquired. 

Jongin was now right next to chanyeol and he whispered in his ear “If... you let me fuck you while you fuck that pumpkin” Chanyeol came at the thought. Then Jongin spent the rest of the night fucking chanyeol into oblivion and the cum covered pumpkin was left forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a mess that i wrote in friend’s dms (shoutout to my homie emme) on twitter like in october after watching a video of a guy fucking a pumpkin and then screaming “PUMPKIN POWER” and my ass was like imagine if chanyeol pulled this shit. thus “the pumpkin fic” as my mutuals and i have dubbed it, was born. rn i’m bored as shit so i’m posting this to ao3. enjoy fuckers.


End file.
